rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ribbon blade
Ribbon blade is a sport where several ribbons hang across a stage, the performers then have to hope across the ribbons performing aerobatic feats while dodging or deflecting knives being fired at them. History Nobody can really pin point when this sport started. It just began as an underground event between gangs with death wishes. But as the years went by, it started to become popular enough that it became an official gymnastic sport. Official events aren't as dangerous as the underground ones. There are multiple safety measures and specialized suits to reduce the danger, but there's still a fair amount of injuries. Official events are held in a few large cities and have been around for about 20 years and is still growing in popularity due to it's mix of beauty and danger. Event types Classic Classic event are the original form of ribbon blade. It is set in a large circular or cube like arena with a multitude of reinforced ribbons going across the arena at several angles and directions with a small stand in the middle of the arena. The athletes take a turn to stand on the podium until their round begins. They then ride and leap across the ribbons for five minutes while being shot at with sort of 'hard light' knives. Non-lethal and leaves no wounds, but still has the same pain levels as actual knives. Points are given for style, dodging and blocking knives. Battle Battle events feature two to four opponents facing each other in battle with official weapons and armor made for ribbon blade. The athletes have to attack their opponent and be the last man or woman standing. If you touch the ground you are disqualified from the match. Teams up to five people are allowed in these matches. The teams select which team member will enter which match. The team with the most amount of wins will win the round. If there's a draw, the teams who drawed will choose who will enter a final match. The victor will win the round for their team. Gear All contestants are allowed to have armor out of any material. The armor isn't a requirement for Classic events, but it is for battle events due to the high risk involved. Weapons usually are given to the contestant their basic forms. Contestants can then choose their weapons preferences like color, long-range and short range attachments. The modifications to the weapons have to be checked to make sure none of the attachments are upgraded or used with the purpose of killing their opponent. Almost all types of weapon forms are allowed as long as they are checked out and approved by judges. The rollorblades have to be tailor made for the contestant to make sure that they're durable, lightweight and give the user a good sense of balance. For beginners, usually a gyroscope is inbuilt to help the contestant. Rules * All teams must have a team name and emblem. * Athletes must battle with official armor and weapons with their team logo. These items will be checked before each round to prevent sabotage and cheating. * Only natural ability is used. No matter which species enters, powers are prohibited. Robotic implants are allowed but only if it is due to a disability. Category:Sports